Age of the Gods
by A.C.Terrell
Summary: Everyone knew that those who worshiped the walls were insane. But according to them, there was a prophecy that one day the three gods would return to end the world. What happens when they actually appear? Better summary inside. ErenxOC, LevixOC, ReinerxOC, rated T for violence (rating will change for sexuality) WARNING: will contain a yaoi pairing and manga spoilers. Please R&R
1. Revelations: Battle of Karanese pt 1

A/N: This note is the product of another strange dream of mine. Yes I know most of my stories come from dreams I have. But so what I feel the best ones always do. Anyway this is what I get for binge watching the series which I am in love with. I do not own the amazing anime on which this story is based. (If I did trust me I would not be where I am lol). I only own my own characters. I make no money (sadly) This is only for entertainment purposes aka my brain dump lol. 

**ATTENTION! Before you read this story, I do have to inform you that this story is set more so at the current spot where the manga is...Therefore if you have only seen the Anime or are currently reading the Manga and have not completed it...THIS IS YOUR OFFICIAL _SPOILER ALERT_! I would also like to point out that with this fanfiction as with many others there will be elements that do not completely follow canon, and that is ok too. But if you do not want to read a story that is not completely true to cannon then I am warning you to STOP NOW! DO NOT PASS GO! DO NOT COLLECT 200 $DOLLARS$ because you will not be satisfied.**

Better Story Summary:

It was common knowledge that anyone who worshiped the walls as deities were crackpots. That was just how it was. But among those crackpots was a prophecy that one day their gods, Rose, Maria, and Sina would return to earth from the realm of the great architect to right the wrongs and to bring the world into a new age of peace. It was considered the revelation...end of the world. What will Eren, squad Levi and the rest do when in the midst of war these same three deities ACTUALLY appear? Will the world end? Or will they be able to stop it? What will they learn about these beings and their own history in the universe. ErenxOC, LevixOC, ReinerxOC, also MikasaxJean, and possible ArminxHistoria. There will be three parts or arcs to this story as there is in the anime/manga. They will be called Revelation, Exodus, and Genesis.

 _ **Warning: This story contains violence, gore, death, and eventual sex scenes (Because yes I need it lol) It will also contain a yaoi pairing who will also probably have sexual scenes. If you don't like it feel free to not read or skip. But the fact remains it is my story and I choose what I put into it and I'm not forcing you to read it. I don't mind criticism. I welcome it if it is constructive. But please remember that this is for ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY...and (as my mother taught me) IF YOU CANNOT SAY SOMETHING IN A NICE MANNER...PLEASE REFRAIN FROM SAYING IT AT ALL! I will not tolerate haters flaming on my story. So all I can say is haters gonna hate and you do it somewhere else. So that was my rant I hope you enjoyed. NOW ON TO ZE STORY! (P.S. Super apologies for such a long A/N )**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

In a dark space lit by the light of a million stars, a bright globe floated in the center. As the globe slowly rotated faint water like images floated around its glowing surface. Image of humans flying through the air aided by strange machines on their hips. They fought with large sword like pieces of steel again giant human like monsters that consumed them like prey. Images of great walls collapsing beneath the attack of the monsters, as well as the horrible bloody deaths of the humans floated across the surface of the globe. From the darkness came three figures to stand around the globe and watch the events that unfolded. The figures were hidden by long hooded robes that drooped over their faces concealing their identities

"This is terrible..." a mature female voice spoke from beneath a long deep maroon velvet robe. "This is too soon."

"They are too young." A young bright female voice chimed in from beneath a thick white robe. "They have not lived for even a thousand years and already their world is torn by war and they have been driven to the brink of extinction.

"This is all your fault Sina..."The first female voice growled. "I cannot believe you gave them all of that power...after everything we have gone through already..."

After a moment, a deep velvety male voice spoke from beneath a dark blue robe.

"I am sorry Rose...I did not know this would happen...I only meant for a bit of fun... I thought it would protect them were any others to appear."

"Did you forget who you were dealing with?" The mature voice identified as Rose spoke again. "They are simple creatures! They cannot handle this level of power!" She said releasing a deep breath of frustration. " What are we to do now? All is lost."

"I do not want them to die" the one in white said fighting to control herself. Her voice trembled as if she fought back tears.

"We have no choice, Maria." Rose replied. "They are on the verge destruction. We must begin the revelation."

"Wait," Sina said speaking up once again." I can fix this...We can save them..."

"Sina..." Rose said with a sigh. "You know it is against the law...I know what you are thinking, brother, and it is forbidden.."

"So what?" Sina's voice took on a mischievous quality. "You act as if we have never committed forbidden acts of high treason before."

There was a moment of silence before Rose spoke again "Maria..what do you think?"

"I do not wish for them to face judgement so soon..." Maria said quietly. Then her voice took on a more defiant tone. "I refuse to submit them to Justice."

"See, there you have it," Sina replied. "Our little angel has spoken. I for one will not refuse her..."

At his words Rose gave another sigh. "Sina..you are going to be the death of us...Very well.."

"We will save them?" Maria's bright voice asked hopefully.

"We will try..." Rose's whisper echoed into the darkness.

* * *

 _ **"Revelations" Chapter 1: Battle of Karanese pt. 1**_

The sounds of screams and explosions of buildings collapsing echoed across in city as the fierce battle raged on between human and titan. Once more the titans had managed to break through a wall built for the protection of humanity. The attack fell upon Karanese district, but this time the attack was different. It seemed more calculated. It began just before the scouting regimen lead by the elite squad Levi planned to leave on their mission to Shiganshina since after Trost, Karanese was the southernmost gate with the shortest trail to the lost district at wall Maria. The scout regiment held hopes of finally discovering what lay in Eren's basement, and what keys it may hold to the past.

As usual there was a grand parade to celebrate the departure of the scouting regimen, with citizens lining the road to watch as the regimen passed on horseback. They were led by the elite squads with Erwin, Hange Zoe and Captain Levi in the front. They were followed by Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Historia, and Sasha and then the rest of the scouts. As usual several of the younger citizens cheered as the scouts past. Eren waved back with a big smile as usual. The adults mostly stood in silence, almost as those who would stand at a funeral. The other scouts rode quietly with solemn looks upon their faces.

"Eren, stop that." Jean hissed from behind Eren. "This is a dangerous mission. It's improper."

"Shut up," Eren replied through his teeth. "Someone has to give them hope."

Jean opened his mouth to retort when suddenly...

..It happened...

As the horses approached, the gate began to open. But before the horses could take off at a run a figure stepped out from the crowd to the middle of the road, blocking their path just in front of the gate.. The figure was hidden by a familiar green cloak and uniform, the same one the scouts wore. The horses were stopped by the confusion of their riders, wondering why one of their number was blocking their path. The figure stood in silence for a moment before a loud crack of lightning struck from nowhere and the figure began to transform. In a single moment the figure grew from a human man into the tall smoking familiar form of the colossal titan. There was a collective gasp that ran through the population before screams began to erupt across the crowd and chaos ensued.

Above them they could hear the sound of cannons firing. The citizens had turned and began to run desperate to escape the attack. But instead of attacking the humans, the colossal titan turned and began an attack upon the gate from the inside. Levi and Hange Zoe aimed their 3dm gear for the wall and launched forward off of their horses in an attempt to attack the titan. The monster reared back with a large foot and kicked the gate as hard as he could causing it to burst outwards in an explosion of stone. Above, he swiped his arm across the top of the wall ripping the cannons up and tossing them to the side as if they were mere toys on a desk. Levi swung in from the side, spinning gracefully and attacked the titan hard. But before he was able to land a hit, a large blast of steam blew both he and Hange Zoe backwards forcing them to grapple their gear to the side of the wall to catch themselves. When they looked for the giant a moment later, as had happened before in Shinganshina and Trost, the colossal titan disappeared before their eyes without leaving a trace. Erwin turned to the rest of the regiment as Levi and Hange Zoe came down from the wall.

"Jean I need you to take Historia, Connie, and Sasha go assist the garrison troops in helping the citizens escape. If any titans break past us and head for the citizens take care of them. I trust your skills. The rest of you prepare to fight. Eren," He said his eyes zeroing in on the titan shifter. "You know what to do...The rest of us will cover you. If we can keep the titans contained here at the gate we might have a chance to save the city."

Already they could see the feet of other titans gathering to gain access to the district through the giant gap in the wall. Jean, Historia, Sasha and Connie quickly turned their horses and ran back with the citizens towards the open gate of wall Rose to help with the evacuation. The rest of the scouts broke formation and scattered, taking to the rooftops as fast as they could. Eren quickly jumped off his horse in the middle of the road and smacked its rump for it to take off towards wall Rose with the other horses. Anger surged through his body as the titans came forward into the district. Once again his chance of finding out what was in his father's basement was ripped from his hands. Once again innocent lives were threatened by these monsters. Reaching up he bit down hard on his hand until blood flowed. Another loud explosion erupted as Eren grew into his large titan form.

"I WILL KILL THEM ALL!" He screamed from within the neck of the rogue titan who simultaneously screamed with its controller before racing forward towards the oncoming horde. "EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!"

Then the battle began. At first it seemed as if the humans were winning against the titans, with bodies of the giants piling up at the gate of the city. Eren gave a great battle cry as he brought down another titan by punching it in the face so hard its head came off of its shoulders. Levi swung through the streets on his 3dm gear cutting through the necks of titans with all of the grace of a dancer. Armin, and Mikasa fought almost in perfect sync as they battled against a large fourteen meter titan. They swung around the monster, Armin coming in low and Mikasa coming in high. Armin cut through it's achilles tendon forcing it to fall to the ground. Mikasa swung up on the nape of its neck and with a clean slice of her steel took a chunk of its neck.

But as the minutes ticked by more and more titans came through the gap in the wall. The scouts and garrison soldiers began to wear down. The titans were beginning to push their way farther and farther into the city. Suddenly the sounds of screams erupted from some of the citizens who had decided to run to their homes to hide instead of trying to escape into the great wall. Erwin turned to see a woman lifted into the air by a nine meter titan. He quickly shot his grapple to fly towards her to attempt a rescue. But it was too late. The woman screamed and wriggled in his grip as he brought her closer to his mouth. Then with a sickening crunch the woman was ripped in half at the waist. Her arms stopped fighting and fell limp. Blood gushed from her mouth as dead eyes stared into nothing. Erwin closed his eyes and then directed his gear back towards the battle as several other horrified screams rang through the air. The death toll quickly began to rise.

Scouts and garrison soldiers began to lose their lives as their arms tired of fighting and their movements slowed so the titans could catch them. Blood rained down upon city streets as the tide of the battle began to change. When suddenly, a great roar was heard from the hole in the wall that caused everyone to give pause and turn towards the entrance of the district. To the human's horror another large wave of titans were making their way into the district, lead by the armored titan.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright so I hope you enjoyed. Originally the entire battle was in one chapter..and it was like twelve pages! So I divided it up into the first three chapters so that it would be easier to read!**

Next Chapter: Battle of Karanese pt 2

The battle intensifies and seems to become hopeless. Until a glimmer of hope comes from the most unlikely of places.


	2. Battle of Karanese pt 2

_**A/N:**_ So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This next one I'll be honest..it tore me up abit while writing. My best friend and one of my beta readers for this story can attest that it made her cry...just really hit her in the feels. ENJOY!

* * *

 _ **Revelations Chapter 2: The Battle of Karanese Pt. 2**_

The eyes of surviving humans widened as the beasts poured into the city. Whilst the armored titan simply stood in the middle of the entrance. His eyes locked onto his target, Eren. The rogue titan whom had been fighting a twelve meter titan at the time released a roar as he ripped the titans jaw from his face before taking a large bite from the back of it's neck to finish it off. He turned to the gate and stared straight back at the armored titan, anger surging through him.

"I told you I would kill you when I next saw you.." He growled from within his titan body. "Now I hope you are prepared to suffer an excruciating death!"

He released a loud roar at the beast and charged. The armored titan did the same, charging forward with powerful arms and legs. Levi yelled to the surviving scouts directing them towards the the new titans coming into the city. But it was plainly obvious they were outnumbered. Not to mention the armored titan was larger and far more skilled than Eren even with the coordinate. They could not afford to lose him.

The two great titans clashed together in the middle of the city. The armored beast being a more muscled titan easily threw Eren backwards into a building. But Eren instantly recovered and charged once more. This time as he met the beast he leapt into the air with a nimble roundhouse kick that made contact with the beast's head. The kick momentarily stunned the armored titan and knocked him back several feet. But after a moment he recovered and tackled Eren to the ground beginning a vicious wrestling match.

Levi, Mikasa, Hange Zoe and several other scouts began to make their way towards the pair to assist Eren against the enemy, while the garrison regiment squad leader called for a retreat.

"We cannot win this!" The squad leader cried. "WE HAVE TO RETREAT!"

"We can't!" Armin cried as he landed beside the squad leader. "There are still civilians in the city and we can't leave without Eren!"

The squad leader looked at him with wide frightened eyes.

"The only civilians left are those crackpots who worship the walls and believe me the world could do with a few less of them!" Then his eyes turned dark. "As for that monster yeager...He is an abomination that should have been dealt with a long time ago."

Armin's eyes widened. "How can you say that it is because of Eren that the wall hasn't been breached. He sealed the hole in Trost District. It is because Eren that we have the new weaponry to battle against the titans!

But it was clear that the man had been overtaken by fear and was not to be reasoned with. He turned to leave and head back towards the safety of the wall. Suddenly he paused and turned to look back over his shoulder.

"If that monster had any sort of humanity in him….If he had any honor as a soldier he would sacrifice himself so the rest of us could e Karanese District is lost."

Armin's eyes widened as his anger surged. What did this man know of honor? What would he know of humanity? He took a step foward to chase after the squad leader. He may be small but he was determined to drag this coward back and force him to stand and fight.

"Armin just forget it." A voice behind him said. Armin turned to see commander Erwin standing behind him with a serious look. "His fear has overcome him. Rest assured Pixis will hear of this. Now come...We need to help Eren.

Meanwhile Historia made her way towards a church where she could hear singing. Inside families who worshiped the walls had gathered to lift up their voices to the walls crying out for them to save them. The young scout burst through the doors with wide eyes. Before her were people young and old gathered in a circle in the middle of the sanctuary singing to the heavens.

"CITIZENS!" She cried. "You need to evacuate NOW!"

But no one responded. They just continued to sing as if no one had spoken.

"Did you not hear me?!" She asked her voice a bit higher pitched. "The titans are here you have to GET OUT!"

Some of the citizens shuffled on their feet nervously. But no one turned around. Except a small boy who was holding tightly to his mother's hand. He turned to look at her with large brown eyes. His mother shook his hand causing him to quickly turn back towards the middle of the circle. Historia continued to stare at the boy with fear gripping her heart. Didn't these people care about their children? They were going to die if they didn't get out! Did they want to see their loved ones eaten by monsters?! The young scout was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not see the pastor of the church stomping towards her glaring daggers.

"You need to leave." He said as he reached her and grabbed her arm. "You are not welcome here."

"You need to leave pastor or these people are going to die." She growled as he all but dragged her back towards the entrance.

"With all do respect we do not want nor do we need your help. The great walls will protect us from the scourge."

"Are you crazy?" She cried jerking away from him. "Titans have already breached your precious wall! They are here! If you don't get out they will EAT ALL OF YOU!"

"The great walls will protect us if we only ask!" The pastor roared, bearing down on her and coming mere inches from her face. "It is because of your faithlessness that we are abandoned by the great goddesses!" He said giving her a final shove out of the door. " Repent...REPENT while there is still a chance…."

"PLEASE! Please come with me!" Historia cried out as she reached toward him. "There is still time...please...THINK OF THE CHILDREN!"

But the pastor simply stared at her and quietly began to speak as if he were reciting from a text. He began to back away from her.

"And there will come a great cry from the people. Death and war will engulf the land to bring humanity to the brink of destruction. Only through the protection of the goddesses three will they survive. But only when the king bows shall the three return to earth to end all suffering. Through their hands their sacrifice shall the world as it is end and a new era of peace will reign. This is the revelation that shall come to pass….." His voice grew faint as he backed closer to the singing crowd.

Tears slid down her face as she turned around and closed her eyes. Her heart filled with sorrow. These people were going to die and all for what, for their faith that three inanimate objects were going to save them. Suddenly she felt a pulling on her jacket and turned around to see the little boy who had looked at her a few moments ago. He smiled and reached out to her holding a piece of paper. His mother appeared behind him as Historia took the note. The mother gently took him by the shoulders and turned to lead him back into the church. She looked at Historia a small smile playing on her face as the doors closed behind them. Historia looked down at the folded piece of paper and opened it. In the crooked letters of a child were written the words.

"If he asks..they will answer…."

Historia looked at the paper highly confused….if he asks? But she did not have time to think on it words as a something crashed into the church throwing her backwards.

"HISTORIA MOVE!" Connie shouted as he swung his gear towards her from a nearby building.

Historia coughed crawled to her feet from the pile of rubble she had been thrown into. Her body seared with a burning pain and her ears rang so loud she could not hear the sound of herself screaming. She looked up and her eyes widened in horror. Before the church had been destroyed… A pile of smoking rock stood where the building had been only a moment before, and in its place stood a large thirteen meter smiling titan.

The titan did not see her. Instead it squatted down to pick up a body within the rubble of the church. Historia recognized the dark robes of the pastor as he was lifted into the air. The pastor seemed disoriented as the titan lowered its smiling jaws on his head. Historia closed her eyes as she heard the tell tale crunching sound. She opened her eyes once more to see the limp body of the pastor still in the titan's grasp, now headless. The titan finished the pastor's body quickly before reaching down to find another human survivor.

Historia continued to stare at the rubble of the church. Her eyes now fixed upon a small body sticking out from the pile of rubble. The little boy who had handed her the note stared at her with wide open lifeless eyes. He seemed to be reaching for her with his little arm that stuck out from beneath the rubble. Then suddenly he disappeared as Historia was lifted into the air by Connie who grabbed her and launched upwards using his 3dm gear.

"Historia, We need to join the others...There was no hope for them." He said as he flung her over his shoulder and shot through the air. "The situation is becoming desperate. I don't think we can save this city." Connie said as he flew through the air with Historia hung over his shoulder.

Historia shook her head coming out of shock and looked around. She could see a sea of titans making their way through the hole, some coming fast with strange running poses. Some were walking along as if through a field of flowers. Connie was right. The situation was becoming hopeless. There was no way to win this.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: Battle of Karanese pt 3**_

In the face of despair Eren Yeager does something he has never truly done before. He asks for help...and someone answers..but not who he thinks.


	3. Battle of Karanese pt 3

_**A/N:**_ This is a super fun chapter we actually get to really meet the first of the OCs. Music to listen by...When Eren calls out for help go to Youtube and find the song **Age of the Gods** by _Thomas Bergerson_ and listen while you read from that point on. (Yes it is the song that the story was named for..It just fit so PERFECTLY!) ENJOY!

* * *

 _ **Revelations Chapter 3: Battle of Karanese pt. 3**_

In the middle of the district the armored titan and Eren continued to fight, crashing through buildings as they attempted to destroy one another. Their hits were so hard their skin and muscles rippled from their bones. But they were in such an angered high adrenaline state that as soon as the injuries appeared they regenerated seconds later. Eren was on the verge of entering his berserker mode. His skin was beginning to crackle and glow red in his rage.

All the while small shapes of the other scouts flew around the two giants attempting to aid Eren in his fight. Historia watched as one of the small shapes was swatted by the beast as one would swat a fly. The broken body fell beneath the skyline of the buildings.

"Connie put me down." Historia asked tapping on her comrade's shoulder. "We will get there faster if I use my own gear."

Connie came down to land on a rooftop and gently set her down. Then the pair shot off the roof towards the middle of town where the battle continued. As the pair flew through the air Jean and Sasha joined them. The small group surged forward to reach the others.

"Watch out," Jean called to the others motioning to three titans heading in their direction. Historia and Connie swung in right behind him nodded and continued moving forward.

Suddenly a loud scream sounded behind them. Historia jerked around just in time to see a large ten meter titan with a bald head and handlebar mustache jump up and close his jaws around Sasha. Historia screamed as her friend disappeared into the titan's mouth. The remaining three turned around and swung towards the titan. Jean grappled his gear to the titan's head and landed on his nose. Then he took his blades and stabbed the monster in the eyes causing it to scream out in horror. As it's mouth opened Sasha's broken body slid from its mouth and fell towards the ground. Historia flew by the titan's back and swung her blades hard, taking a large chunk of its neck. Meanwhile Connie flew to the ground and landed beside her, quickly gathering her soaking body up in his arms before taking off again. The titan's body fell forward face down onto the ground. The three landed on a nearby rooftop with Sasha's body and gently lay her down.

"Is she dead?" Historia asked with tears streaming down her face.

"She's not breathing." Connie said leaning close to the body.

Then he turned to look up at them sadly and shook his head. Historia covered her face fighting not to scream. There was so much death all around them. Now she had lost another friend. Sasha had been so full of life. She had always made Historia laugh with her constant eating...Now she was gone. Jean stepped forward and gently placed a hand on Historia's shoulder.

"We can't stay here." He said warily eyeing the three titan's that were still heading heading their way.

Historia nodded taking one final look at her friend before she turned and followed after Jean who had already jumped off the roof to continue towards Eren and the others. Connie pulled Sasha's cap from her shoulders and covered her head and upper body with it in the hopes that the titans would not see her, and maybe later they might reclaim her body for burial.

"MIKASA WATCH OUT!" Armin cried just as a Mikasa dodged a hit by the armored titan.

Jean, Historia, and Connie arrived at the battle scene to see that only Mikasa, Armin, Erwin Hange Zoe, Levi and a handful of others had survived to this point. Levi and Hange Zoe grappled onto the beast and swung around his body in a spiral, aiming for his weakest points in his joints. Levi spun in cutting just under his shoulder causing his arm to fall and allowing Eren to land a hit and throw him backwards onto his back. Eren's wrist and lower arm tore at his elbow and dropped to his side. But he did not back down. With a loud roar he jumped and landed upon the armored titan and began angrily beating his face again and again with his other fist. The armored titan's head bounced back and forth and finally with a loud pop his jaw disconnected from the left side of his head.

Jean, Historia, and Connie landed on a nearby roof to watch the battle. Eren continued to punch the armored titan until he pulled back a bloody stump where his hand hand been. With an angry roar the armored titan reached up and punched Eren hard in the face causing him to fly backwards into the building were Jean, Connie, and Historia stood. Historia jumped out of the way. But Jean and Connie were knocked off the other side of the roof. The hit was so hard half of Eren's titan head flew from his body and rolled across the ground. As he fell into the building his body twisted so that he lay halfway against the building with his human body partially exposed. The armored titan made his way slowly to his feet. He knew this battle was won.

"We have to rescue Eren NOW!" Armin cried from another rooftop. "We can't let him eat Eren and take the coordinate!"

"Distract him." Erwin commanded to Levi, Hange Zoe, and Mikasa. "We will get Eren out and get out of here."

The three elite soldiers shot forward with their gear and began a co-ordinated attack upon the armored titan. Around and around they swung striking at him with their blades attempting to stab his weakest spots in order to stop his advance on Eren. The titan growled angrily and swatted at them like flies. Mikasa came down low and struck at the joint behind his knee forcing him down to the ground. But despite their best efforts the armored titan climbed to his feet once more and headed towards Eren. He was determined not to fail again.

Historia jumped down onto Eren's shoulder. She had only a moment before the others reached them to cut Eren out.

"Eren," She said quietly, "We need to get you out of here."

"No," Eren mumbled from inside the body. "I need to defeat him."

"Eren..you can't do it by yourself. You have to trust your team."

"No…." Eren whispered once more. "They will die...I have to fight...to save them."

"Eren listen to me.." She whispered in her kind voice. "There comes a time when everyone needs help in their lives. I understand that it is hard for you to trust your friends to fight for you...you don't want to lose them. But sometimes we have to have 's ok to ask for help. You aren't making them sacrifice themselves by helping you...You are asking for them to fight along with you..So please….have faith...Ask for help...and help will be given." Historia pleaded.

Eren's eye slowly shifted to her as if he were thinking about her words. She did not know why she was doing this. She knew that nothing would happen. Yet deep in her heart there was a small glimmer of hope. She could not shake the image of that little boy smiling up at her as he handed her the note. Neither could she forget the image of his lifeless eyes staring at her...and reaching out to her..as if he were asking for help.

"If he asks...they will answer.."

The shadow of the armored titan was closing in. So too were what was left of the scouting regiment. There was only a moment.

"Eren ASK FOR HELP!" She cried.

Eren suddenly closed his eyes and screamed.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" The sound not only came from Eren's human form. But it seemed to radiate from his entire titan form as well.

An eerie silence fell over the city. All of the titans including the armored titan stopped in their tracks. Overhead the sky began to grow dark as the large round shape of the moon appeared and in a matter of seconds covered the sun to cast darkness over the land. Turbulent storm clouds gathered above. The wind began to pick up as lightning flashed across the sky and thunder began its loud terrifying roar. The ground began to rumble as if from an earthquake. Everyone including the titans stared at the sky that began to form a large funnel cloud centered over the city. It was as if even the titans themselves knew something was coming.

Suddenly blinding white pillar of light shot down from the sky and slammed hard onto a nearby titan. In a single second the titan disintegrated into a pile of ash upon the ground. The survivors looked on in shock as another pillar of light shot down and slammed into a titan, then another, and another. The titan who stood within the ruins of the church bent over to grab another victim he had found injured and attempting to crawl with one of his legs missing. Then a pillar struck the titan and turned him into ash. Sadly the injured survivor died along with him. The armored titan saw the destruction of the others and without another thought turned to flee. All around him more pillars of light came down to destroy the monsters. He had almost reached the gate when a red burning pillar of light slammed down in front of him like a fiery twister.

The armored titan skidded to a stop just managing to miss the fiery wall. Then as quickly as it appeared the fiery pillar disappeared and in its place hovered what looked like a woman with large white wings. The titan stood and stared not sure of what else he could do. He could feel power rolling off of her and something told him she was responsible for the other pillars of light that destroyed the rest of the titans. She wore what looked like a black armored corset top, and a long skirt that opened on either side to reveal long legs covered in thigh high boots. Her long white hair fell down her shoulders and back to her hips. Her skin was like porcelain. Her full lips were solid black. Her eyes were hidden by a black blindfold yet she seemed to be looking directly at him. In her hands she held a long staff with a large curved blade that looked like a deadly scythe. Her large white wings beat slowly keeping her at eye level with the large titan. They stared at one another for a long moment before she reached out with a long armor covered arm and pointed at him.

"Human titan," She said her strange deep voice that sounded like two beings speaking as one echoed all around the city. "You have been judged for the deaths of countless innocents. You have betrayed your brothers, and relished in the war you have helped to create…."

The human survivors watched in awe from their rooftop. Levi, Mikasa, and Hange Zoe landed upon the roof to stand with the group. Armin and Erwin managed to cut a half unconscious Eren from his titan form before pulling him to the rooftop. The group watched wondering if they should not run for their lives. What was this new being? Was she a friend or foe? Were they about to see the death of the armored titan? Would she come after them once she finished him? The angel continued to speak, her voice sounding almost robotic.

"For your crimes against this world…You have been found guilty before Justice…Your sentence….DEATH!" As she said the final word she pulled back her hand to grab the bottom of her scythe and reared back preparing to swing the great blade.

As she did a fiery light began to began to surround the blade as if it were powering up to strike. The armored titan took a step back and brought up his arms to shield himself from her attack. When suddenly another blinding pillar of light burst down and struck the ground between them, this one with a bright green hue to it. The force threw the titan backwards onto his back. As he looked up to the sky another pillar shot down from the sky this one dark blue and headed straight for him. It slammed hard into his body, and then everything went black…

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: Ask and You Shall Receive**_

As the battle ends the surviving scouts meet their saviors for the first time. What happened to the armored titan?

See you next time!


End file.
